Une histoire ordinaire
by beryl28
Summary: Dragohermione. Une histoire d'amour ou d'attirance? A vous de lire et de vous faire une idée! Moi j'ai déjà la mienne! Il y a un LEMON dans le deuxième chapitre et normalement le dernier.
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà c'est ma première fic alors pour ceux qui la liront essayer de ne pas me lapider à coup d'injures ça serait cool ! Bien sûr j'accepte les reproches mais ne soyez pas trop cruels.

C'est un paring Drago/Hermione à l'origine mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de noms vous pouvez vous imaginer qui vous voulez à la place des protagonistes (même vous !).

Le titre est pourri, je sais bien, mais bon ça me parait être assez juste en tout cas pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire des fics Drago /Hermione.

Comme je ne me souvenais pas bien de l'arrangement de Poudelard j'ai juste inséré l'histoire dans un lycée aménagé dans un vieux château.

_**Une histoire ordinaire**_

Un lycée privé et prestigieux digne des plus grands. Voilà où elle était depuis maintenant quatre ans. Aménagé dans un vieux château, en ruine à l'origine, cette institution comportait, en plus, des salles de classes, des dortoirs répartis dans les différentes ailes du château. Pour chaque dortoir il y avait un élève surveillant. Etant privilégiés par leur statut, ils avaient droit à un dortoir rien qu'à eux. Cet élève se chargeait de faire respecter l'ordre et le couvre-feu. Cette année encore l'aile sud du château était surveillé par une élève, elle. Tout en ayant désiré ce poste, la jeune fille de 17 ans se demandait si elle avait bien fait puisque une fois encore le représentant de l'aile nord était le même.

Elle entra dans la pièce et vit son homologue assis dans le somptueux canapé qui se trouvait au centre de la salle. En face de l'imposante cheminée, il était éclairé par les flammes et son visage fin et quelque peu aristocratique semblait plus dur encore que d'habitude.

Sombre. Voilà un adjectif que l'on pouvait donner au jeune homme. Souvent impassible à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il lui arrivait parfois de sourire. Malheureusement pour les nombreuses filles qui se pâmaient devant lui, c'était toujours pour se moquer d'elles, avec son fameux sourire en coin, "célébrité familiale".

Inaccessible. Encore un mot pour le décrire. Quand on le voyait, il paraissait si lointain, si hautain et plein de dédain que l'on savait qu'il était très dur de l'atteindre. Pourtant nombre de jeunes filles étaient passaient dans son lit. D'après celles-ci, il était doué. Un dieu. Voilà ce qu'elles disaient, ces filles qui, sans aucun amour propre, racontaient les détails de leur nuit avec ce jeune homme, cet homme plutôt et qui ensuite, venaient se traîner à ses pieds pour qu'il recommence. Mais il ne voulait pas. Jamais il n'avait été avec une même fille plusieurs fois.

Elle avait honte mais elle aimait entendre les récits de ces jeunes filles. Elle qui n'avait pas d'expérience. Elle avait un petit ami mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à ça. Pas avec lui. Elle lisait. C'était sa spécialité. Pourtant elle voulait connaître les émotions et les sensations des héroïnes des romans sentimentaux dont elle se repaissait. Voilà pourquoi tout en s'en voulant, elle écoutait les conversations de jeunes dévergondées.

Sur ces pensées, elle revînt à la réalité. Le jeune homme regardait toujours danser les flammes au sein de la cheminée. Il les fixait comme s'il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu. Ainsi quand elle passa derrière lui, elle pensa ne pas être entendue. Elle se trompait. Sans tourner la tête, il l'interpella.

"Tu rentres tard, dit-il simplement de sa voix profonde.

- Oui. Et alors?", rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Le couvre feu est passé. Tu devrais le savoir, en représentante que tu es.

- J'étais au milieu d'un couloir quand il a commencé. Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Le railla-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais qu'à partir plus tôt de la chambre de ton petit ami. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si vous y faisiez quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Qu'en sais tu?

- Je le sais. Cela se voit. Dans ta manière d'agir avec lui.

- Tu raconte vraiment des bêtises."

Disant cela elle se dirigeât vers sa chambre. Elle atteignit sa porte quand elle sentit une pression sur son bras. La forçant à se retourner, il la plaqua contre lui.

"Je peux te montrer ce qu'il ne t'as jamais fait" souffla-t-il à son oreille en prenant son lobe entre les lèvres.

La jeune fille émit un petit gémissement. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et tenta de se dégager.

" Laisse moi! Je ...je ne veux pas."

Au lieu de la relâcher, il la serra plus fort.

" Alors pourquoi as-tu gémit?" dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Rien que ce petit contact, lui fit ressentir bien plus que les baisers de son petit ami. Ne sachant plus comment elle devait réagir, elle eut un moment d'incertitude qui permit au jeune homme d'approfondir l'esquisse de son baiser. Forçant la barrière de ses lèvres avec la langue, il l'explora furieusement et colla fortement ses hanches à celles de la jeune fille. Malgré les incroyables sentiments que lui occasionnait ce baiser, elle se raidit. Elle avait peur. Peur de lui, d'elle et de ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Alors elle le repoussa puis profitant de la stupéfaction du garçon elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme quant à lui resta au milieu de la pièce. Son désir pour la jeune fille était bien présent. Il sentait encore sur ses lèvres et ses mains ce corps absolument désirable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se trouvait plus dans ses bras. Il voulait la récupérer. Il voulait la faire sienne.

A vrai dire il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il l'avait embrassé. Chaque soir elle rentrait de la chambre de son petit ami et chaque soir alors qu'il se demandait si cet idiot avait réussi à la mettre dans son lit, un sentiment étrange lui dévorait les entrailles. Pourquoi? Il se l'était souvent demandé et avait finalement compris qu'il la voulait. Parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas le regarder comme un objet de désir ou d'amour.

Pourtant, il avait décidé de ne rien tenter. Par peur. Oui lui aussi avait peur. Dans ce cas précis, il avait peur de ne plus ressentir cette envie d'elle. C'était tellement bon comme sentiment. Il avait peur qu'une fois avoir eu la jeune fille, il se lasse et n'éprouve plus cette chaleur qui l'envahissait quand il la voyait. Lui dont les parents étaient aussi chaleureux que des glaçons, s'était senti revivre. C'est pourquoi après ce baiser enflammé qu'il venait de lui prendre, il refusait que ça s'arrête là.

Dès demain il l'aurait pour lui et pour lui seul.

C'est fini ! Normalement c'est un One shot mais si j'ai de l'inspiration j'essayerais d'en faire un peu plus.

Bye, Béryl28 alias Bibi.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite !!!!! J'ai été inspiré ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Normalement j'ai changé le rating mais je préviens quand même il va y avoir une scène explicite de relation sexuelle alors si vous avez peur d'être choqué passez votre chemin.

Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre des reviews : **sado, missloulou, et avada666**. Surtout à sadokamiyu sans qui je serais perdu dans les profondeurs de aussi à ceux qui ont lu même sans mettre de reviews.

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

Je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes. Je me suis relue une bonne dizaine de fois mais je pense qu'il en reste.

_**Une histoire ordinaire**_, _**suite et fin ?**_

Allongée sur son lit elle réfléchissait. Elle était bouleversée. Elle s'était laissée aller, l'idiote, sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Elle s'était laissé avoir et avait été embrassée par ce séducteur impénitent.

Oh bon sang ! J'ai trompé mon petit ami ! Non …Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est lui !

- Tu ne l'as pas repoussé au début…

La jeune fille ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié ce baiser mais elle se sentait extrêmement coupable.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle se doutait bien que c'était lui et n'osait pas lui ouvrir. Les coups se firent plus violents à tel point que la porte en tremblait.

« Ouvre ! Ouvre !... S'il te plait ouvre moi… », Supplia-t-il

Toute tremblante elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement. Il était là, droit comme un piquet, à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ?

…

Tu as perdu ta langue ?

…

Dommage, elle était aussi douée pour les joutes verbales que pour les baisers. »

Elle rougit furieusement et se recula, prête à fermer la porte. Avant qu'elle ne le puisse, il attrapa son poignet.

« Réponds moi ! Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? »

Pourtant il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repris ses lèvres. Un peu brutalement il la plaqua contre la porte et l'amena à entourer ses hanches en lui agrippant une cuisse. Relâchant ses lèvres il fit descendre ses baisers dans son cou, le jeune homme fut très fier de lui en l'entendant gémir. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir la voir et de la forcer un peu.

Quant à elle, elle était perdue. Dans les bras du jeune homme, elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui l'entourait. Sentir ces lèvres sur sa peau la rendait folle. Voilà pourquoi alors qu'il commençait à lui retirer son haut elle ne protesta pas.

Elle dirigea ses propres mains vers la chemise de son compagnon, cependant sa timidité repris le dessus et elle ne pu que l'ouvrir.

Ce seul effleurement attisa le désir du jeune homme. Bien plus que n'aurait pu le faire les caresses d'une fille expérimentée. Avisant le lit derrière la jeune fille, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'y porta et l'y déposa délicatement. Elle se laissa faire et émit un faible gémissement de protestation quand elle le sentit se soulever de son corps brûlant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste enlever cela » dit-il d'une voix douce en retirant sa chemise.

Ceci fait il s'allongea à côté d'elle, lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'attira à lui afin de reprendre ses lèvres. De son autre main il commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune fille. Il caressa ses seins à travers la dentelle de son soutient gorge en faisant ainsi durcir les pointes. Il savoura cette preuve du plaisir de la jeune fille. Il voulait être le seul à lui faire éprouver ces sensations, à l'exciter, à la toucher.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement il lui enleva cette protection puis la regarda durant un instant. Ensuite sa compagne vit la tête du jeune homme s'incliner. Il prit un de ses mamelons en bouche et lui mordilla doucement. Il l'entendit gémir et haleter. Elle le sentit sourire contre son sein puis soudain elle sentit contre sa cuisse son membre dressé et ne pu retenir un autre gémissement. Alors il lui dit :

« Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis le moi maintenant sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir »

Elle ne répondit rien, incapable de dire un mot. Il sourit et l'embrassa. Quand il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser il fut sûr qu'elle était d'accord. Alors il lui retira ce qui lui de vêtement. Une fois nue, elle rougit de la tête aux pieds, gênée de se retrouver ainsi devant lui ; Mais son regard était si brûlant qu'elle ne pu faire autre chose que de le fixer dans les yeux.

Il recommença à l'embrasser en lui léchant les lèvres avant d'envahir sa bouche. Les mains du jeune homme parcoururent son corps et s'attardèrent particulièrement entre ses cuisses. Cette caresse somptueuse lui fit pousser un cri, mêlé de plaisir et de douleur. Personne ne l'avait touchée comme cela avant lui. L'attouchement se fit plus profond et son amant introduit un doigt en elle, se délectant de l'expression de la jeune fille. Instinctivement elle s'arqua contre lui, rapprochant son bassin de sa main pour en demander plus. Le corps du jeune homme se tendit, encore un peu plus de plaisir et il n'y tînt plus.

Retirant ses doigts il s'allongea sur elle et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité, remplaçant sa main par son sexe tendu. Il lui lança un regard ardent et tandis qu'il lui murmurait des mots apaisants il la pénétra, lui prenant ainsi sa virginité.

La jeune fille émit un petit cri de douleur, vite remplacé par un gémissement de pur plaisir alors que le jeune homme initiait un mouvement de va et vient. D'abord lent et prudent pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle il devînt rapide et passionné. Face à cette folle cadence, elle ne pu que crier d'extase et suivre le rythme du bassin de son compagnon.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il voulait aller toujours plus loin et toujours plus profondément à chaque coup de reins. Il l'avait enfin et il voulait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Tandis qu'il envahissait le corps de son amante encore et encore ses mains le parcouraient revenant taquiner les seins qu'il avait délaissés. La caresse associée aux mouvements de bassin du jeune homme, firent monter en flèche le désir des deux amants. Bientôt ils atteignirent le comble du plaisir et ils jouirent ensemble. Il s'effondra entre ses bras tout en restant profondément en elle. Elle sentit la semence du jeune homme en elle tandis qu'elle revenait lentement sur Terre.

Il roula sur le côté, les bras autour d'elle d'une manière possessive et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle s'endormait la tête dans son cou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle s'était endormie. Lui ne le pouvait pas. Il pensa soudain aux conséquences de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Et son idiot de petit ami alors ? Elle va sans doute retourner avec lui.

Il ressentit une pointe dans la poitrine, comme si on y plantait quelque chose, quelque chose de très aiguisé.

Non elle n'est pas comme cela. Et puis elle est à moi maintenant…

Ces réflexions durèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'aube. Comme il s'agitait pendant qu'il pensait, elle se réveilla.

Qu'est ce que … ? Oh ! Alors ce n'était pas un rêve !

« Bonjour, dit-elle en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard

Bonjour, répondit-il un peu surprit car il ne l'avait pas vu s'éveiller.

Euh … Ecoute je pense que…

Oui ?

Il vaut mieux oublier tout cela… Je …Nous… Enfin ce n'étai pas une bonne chose à faire.

…

Alors… Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et quand tu en sortira tu …on…fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passait. J'aime mon petit ami alors s'il te plait…

Ne te souci pas de cela ! La coupa-t-il, réfrénant une forte envie de frapper contre un mur. Je ne lui dirais pas que tu as perdu ton innocence avec moi mais que tu l'aimes malgré « tout cela ».

Il se releva brusquement et la laissa nue dans son lit et complètement ébaubie (bouche bée) face à l'agressivité qu'elle avait sentie dans sa voix.

Il sorti, nu, de la chambre de la jeune fille et alla dans la sienne. Sa porte se referma avec tant de violence que la jeune fille en sursauta.

Bon, et bien je vais pouvoir retrouver ma vie d'avant

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO

A votre avis qui pense ça ?

Normalement c'est vraiment la fin mais encore une fois si j'ai de l'inspiration je mettrais peut-être une suite.

Bye, Béryl28


End file.
